Royal Romance
by FireNutZuko
Summary: Post War: Zuko's the Fire Lord and Katara's the Southern Water Tribe Princess. Zuko loves Katara and they have to fight for their love. [Zutara!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Happyzuko and I, mvn, own nothing!  
Author's Note: This is being written by... Happyzuko!

It was a normal day in the Fire Nation, Zuko and Iroh were firebending. Zuko had something on his mind and Iroh noticed his attacks weren't like they normal. He knew something was up and decided to interrogate his nephew.

"What is troubling you nephew?" Uncle Iroh asked Zuko, and the Fire Lord looked at his uncle.

"Nothing …" He lied, and looked at the ground.

"I know some thing's troubling you." Iroh said. And Zuko looked at him and sighed.

"It's just that I was thinking about someone." Zuko told his uncle.

"I wouldn't be the young water bender we fought Ozai with is it?" Iroh guessed, and raised his eyebrow. Zuko was shocked.

"How did you know that?" Zuko said, confused.

"I know you well." Iroh said, and Zuko began fire bending again.

"But what am I thinking, it would never work." He said, as he punched a fire blast.

"Who knows it could work out." Iroh said before he began sipping his tea. Zuko stopped bending and looked at his uncle.

"How uncle, Katara is all the way in the south pole. Besides she has probably already found someone else". Zuko stated and began bending again.

"One can never know if someone has found someone else." Iroh told Zuko, and then sipped more of his tea.

"She is the princess, I'm sure she has found a suitor by now." Zuko said before he sighed. Iroh wanted to knock some sense into Zuko, but he remained calm.

"Why don't you go to the South Pole and talk to her?" Iroh said calmly.

"What?" Zuko said, slightly shocked at his uncles forwardness. He stopped bending.

"It's just an idea." Iroh said before quickly taking another sip of tea. Zuko thinks for a moment then continues bending and has more problems. Iroh sighs and thinks of something to say.

"Nephew if you love her than go find her." Iroh said causing Zuko to lose him concentration and look at him.

"Who said I love her, I was just thinking about her!" Zuko said and he was starting to get defensive. Iroh raised an eyebrow and looked at his nephew, Zuko new that his uncle was right.

"Zuko just go to the south pole." Iroh advised and Zuko tries to firebend again.

"If I do go there, tell her how I feel. I will look like a fool." Zuko paused "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"There is only one way to find out, let her know how you feel." Iroh said, Zuko thought for a moment then sighed.

"Maybe you are right." Zuko said and Iroh nodded. "But she is going to want to know why I am there." Zuko realized.

"Tell her you came to… visit or something." Iroh suggested and Zuko thought for a moment.

"Okay uncle… When should I go?" Zuko asked as he gave in to his uncle's suggestion.

"Now would be fine." Zuko thought for a moment then bowed to his uncle, and ran to his room to pack his things. Once he was done packing his things he walked to the shore. There he spotted a solider and the solider walked over to him.

"What is it, Lord Zuko?" asked the solider. Then he noticed the bag of belongings which the fire lord held.

"I need a ship, now!" He commanded the solider. The solider bowed and ran to get Zuko a small ship. Zuko boarded the ship and began towards the South Pole.

Later in the Southern Water tribe, Prince Sokka and Princess Katara were watching the shores and enjoying the view from the palace balcony. Sokka squinted as he saw a ship coming over the horizon.

Katara was not paying attention and was playing with the tips of her hair.

"I see a ship, a Fire Nation ship!" Sokka told his sister and he pointed towards the ship. Katara turned to her brother.

"What?" Katara said to her brother a little surprised. Her and

Sokka run down the steps.

"Relax Katara I'm sure it is just a messenger ship." Sokka told his sister. Katara paid no attention to what her brother had to say. They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the outside of the palace. Sokka sent a solider to bring the ship into port. Katara was ready to fight.

Zuko brings the ship into port and walks from the ship. He looks around and sees a solider. He walks to the solider "Where is princess Katara?" He asked to solider.

"She is with her brother outside the palace." He informed Zuko. Zuko begins to walk to the palace.

"It must have been a messenger ship." Sokka told his sister.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked her brother.

"Nooo …" Sokka said.

"Good, because…" Katara said then turned his head in the direction of Zuko walking towards them. He was still too far away to hear them.

Sokka sees Zuko. "What is he doing here?" He asked his sister, a little shocked.

"How am I supposed to know Sokka?" Katara told her brother, while they were watching Zuko walk to the palace. Katara crossed her arms.

"I figured he was here to see you." Sokka explained to her.

"What?" Katara asked, slightly shocked.

"Well he isn't here to see me!" Sokka said, a little defensively. Then Sokka also crossed his arms. Katara gets into fighting stance. Zuko finally reaches them, looks at Katara, and bows.

"Hello" He said to Katara, and she gave him a mean look.

"What are you doing here?" She interrogated him, and stayed in her fighting stance. Zuko remained calm and didn't get into a fighting stance.

"I came to visit you." He told her.

"Yeah right!" She said with anger in her voice. She remained in her fighting stance and clenched her fists slightly.

"Why don't you believe me?" Zuko asked her. Then Katara bended some snow at Zuko. He blocks it with a fire wall.

"Stop fighting!" Sokka told both of them. He glared at Katara for starting it. Katara got out of her fighting stance and crossed her arms again. Zuko also gets out of fighting stance. Katara looks at Sokka.

"You can at least be civil!" He told his younger sister. Katara turned from her brother and back at Zuko, her eyes turn cold. Zuko looks back at Katara with no expression.

"Sokka, please leave so I can talk to Zuko." She told her brother. Sokka raised an eyebrow then smiled and left the area. Once Sokka was gone she turned to Zuko.

"Why did you come here?" She asked at him with a slight annoyance in her voice. Her arms stayed crossed.

"I told you, I wanted to see you." He told her and remained calm.

"I know there is a reason for that." She said. Zuko thought for a moment then told her the truth.

"I've missed you." He told her. Katara rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"It is true; I can't stop thinking about you." He told her honestly. Katara stopped crossing her arms, and leaned against a railing beside the bottom of the steps.

"That is what every guy that has asked me to marry him has said." Katara told him. She looked at the floor and sighed. Zuko was shocked.

"Every guy… How many have there been?" Zuko asked the princess.

"I don't know, Most of them hardly even know me." She told him.

"Wait! You thought I was here to ask you to marry me?" He said while trying to lie.

"Yes." Katara told him honestly. Zuko was embarrassed and coughed to clear his throat.

"Well … ummm …" Zuko really did want her to be his, but he couldn't tell her that. Katara's eyes grew wide.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed and she got a little angry. Zuko stepped back.

"I wanted to talk to you about it first." He told her. Katara was furious and bended some snow at him again. Zuko dodges it.

"Do you fight every guy that asks you to marry him?" Zuko asked her sarcastically. Katara got very furious and stormed off. Zuko sighs and runs after her.

"Wait" Zuko called after her and ran in front of her. Katara stops and looks at him with an angry face.

"What?" She asked him, annoyed.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain." He told her and stepped backwards. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Fine, explain." She told him. Zuko looks around and notices they are around a lot of people.

"Can we go somewhere less public?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked. Zuko made up a reason.

"It is cold here." He lied and blew warm steam on his hands. Katara rolled her eyes and began walking into the palace. She led him into the ballroom, and stood there.

"Okay, what is your reasoning?" She asked him. Zuko sighs.

"You know that I have always liked you." He told her.

"No, I didn't know that." She confessed.

"Well it is true." He told her. Katara sighed and tried to remember their past. "I want us to know each other." He said to her. Katara sighed.

"Fine …" Katara listened to what he had to say.

"So … you're a princess." He tried to make conversation. Then he leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, and I guess you are Fire Lord now." Katara said.

"Yeah." Zuko told her proudly. Katara thought of another subject.

"We know we are both master benders." She said to him.

"Yeah, but recently I have been having troubles." He confessed to her. Katara was just glad they were having a normal conversation.

"What kind of troubles?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Uncle said something was disturbing my concentration." He told her.

"Probably your thoughts …" She suggested. Then she leaned against the wall beside him.

"Yeah… my thoughts for you." He confessed. Katara faintly blushes. Zuko sees her blush and tries to hold her hand. Katara quickly realizes what he is doing and moves her hand away. Zuko sadly moves his hand and looks at his feet. Katara also looks at her feet.

"You don't know what it is like with everyone trying to force you into marriage with anyone." She told him sadly. Zuko looked at her.

"Why didn't you just get married?" He asked her curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him.

"Okay …" Zuko said concerned.

"What about you?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Well, uncle has been waiting for me to get married. I never found anyone that was right for me." He told her.

"Oh." She said then she sighed. Zuko smiled at her.

"What?" She asked him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you." He said charmingly.

"Okay…" Katara said, trying not to blush.

Author's Note: Read and review or NO COOKIES!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: mvn and I own nothing!  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys get a cookie! A BIG COOKIE! Oh, you also may want to skip some paragraphs, I believe, sometime in the middle...

* * *

Zuko leans against the wall, and crosses his arms. Katara looks at him, and then rolls her eyes.

"You're Fire Lord I thought it was bad for Fire Lord's to lean against walls." Katara told Zuko and gave him a skeptical look. Zuko looks at her questionably.

"It is?" He asked her. Then she thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know, I thought it was." She told him then looked at him. Zuko shrugged then stopped leaning on the wall and uncrossed his arms. She slightly smiled at his confusion.

"Well I don't really care if you lean on the wall; we aren't in the Fire Nation right now anyways." She realized.

"True…" He said, but didn't lean on the wall. Katara was tired of making lame conversation. She turned her head and her hair gleamed with the reflection on the icy walls. Zuko realized how beautiful she was and remembered how much he missed her. He looks at her body from her feet to her eyes. Katara glances at him and realizes what he is doing. She quickly melts ice and throws cold water on him. Zuko tries to act like it didn't faze him.

"What?" Zuko said as he wiped the water from his hair.

"I know what you were doing!" She said, almost yelling. Zuko looked at the ground and sighed. Katara held her arms, and looked at him. After a few brief moments of silence between the two of them Katara decided to tell Zuko the truth.

"…Zuko…" She said quietly. Zuko perked up and looked at her.

"Yeah." He said eagerly. Katara got a sad look on her face. Then he grew concerned.

"Do you want to know why I couldn't accept your proposal earlier?" She told him sadly. Zuko grew more concerned.

"Huh?" He said. Katara thought for a second then took a deep breathe.

" …I am already engaged." She informed him. Zuko's facial expression turned from concern to shock.

"What?" He said in a scared voice. He then felt very foolish. Katara looked at him.

"I'm engaged to be married." She told him again. Zuko went from feeling foolish to feeling anger.

"Why didn't you tell me before I said all those things?" He asked her slightly angry.

"I didn't want you to find out." She told him.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know?" Zuko asked her, his anger still showing.

"I just… I didn't want you to know; I knew you would get angry." She explained to him. She could see his anger.

"Well, if you had told me I wouldn't have asked you…" He told Katara. Katara got defensive.

"How was I supposed to know that was the reason you came here!" She stated. Zuko knew she was right and looked at the floor. Then she felt sympathy for him.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Zuko continued to look at the floor.

"Don't worry about it…" He told her sadly and began to walk away. Katara felt bad and walked after him.

"Wait." She said in a soft voice and walked after him. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Do you love him?" He asked her calmly. Katara thought for a moment then answered him.

"Yes, I do love him." She told him. Zuko quickly turned his head to the ground disgusted. Katara sighed. He began to walk away.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world." He managed to tell her. Then he continued to walk away. Then Katara thought for a moment.

"You are welcome to stay here for a while." She told Zuko as he walked away. Zuko stops walking and turns to her.

"Okay…" He was slightly confused as to the reason she wanted him to stay. Katara nodded.

"I will have a room prepared for you." She said, and began to walk down through the hallways. Zuko followed her, but he was still skeptical of her kindliness. As they walked through the hallways Zuko was thinking about whom she was marrying and what he had that Zuko didn't. His thoughts stopped when they reached his room.

"Here is your room." She said. Zuko bowed to her. "Well I better leave you now." She said. Then she walked away. Zuko walked into the room and found his belongings. He sat on the bed to think.

Later Katara walks into her own bedroom to wait for her fiancé to come. His name was Yukio and he was a southern tribe noble, a war hero, and a waterbender. A fine suitor for a princess. However he did have a temper that Katara was very aware of. Katara sat in a chair in the bedroom and waited for him to return. After a while he entered the room.

"Hey…" Katara said to Yukio. He walked in the room and placed his stuff on the dresser then finally answered her.

"I saw a Fire Nation ship come in today. What was that about?" He asked her suspiciously. Katara looks at him.

"Just a friend coming to visit." She told him calmly. Yukio looked at her with a glare on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. Katara gave him a strange look before answering.

"Yes, I am sure." She told him. Then Yukio sat on the bed and kicked of his shoes.

"Where is my nightly foot rub?" He asked her with a grin on his face. Katara gave him a disgusted look and began to walk away.

"Katara! Where do you think you are going?" Yukio yelled to her. Katara turned to him.

"I'm going to go see my friend." She told him. Yukio became angry. He stands up and runs to Katara and grabs her arm.

"You will stay here with me!" He told her, and then squeezed her arm tight.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and tried to get her arm free. Then Yukio grows more furious. He throws her to the ground, and yells at her.

"You will stay here with me!" Yukio yelled at her. After hitting the ground Katara winced from the pain, then she stood up.

"I can do whatever I want!" She yelled at him.

"You are my wife!" He told her.

"I am not your wife, I am your fiancé." She told Yukio. Yukio went and sat on the bed, put his feet up.

"You will do what I say." He commanded her. Katara gave him a hateful glare. Then began to leave the room again.

"You can't leave me!" He yelled at her. Katara looked back at him.

"But I can leave this room!" She stated then begins to leave again.

"Katara!" Yukio yelled at her.

"What?" She said as she turned to face him.

"You will regret this." He told her, with a grin on his face.

"Regret what? Ever accepting your proposal?" She said to him.

"If you leave me now, you will regret it." He told her. Katara thought to herself then decided that if she left she would pay the severe consequences later. She decided to leave anyways. She opens the door, and sees Zuko walking through the halls. She realizes this is her chance to get away from him. She quickly leaves the room and walks to join Zuko. Yukio is furious. Zuko notices Katara, and wonders what she is doing.

"Katara, what's going on?" He asked her, concerned. She decided to lie to Zuko.

"Nothing's wrong." She said as she tried to hold back her tears. Zuko believed her.

"Okay…" Zuko said, and he kept walking. Katara was afraid she was going to burst into tears so she quickly thought of something to say.

"Uh… I'll see you later." She told him, and quickly walked away. Zuko sadly walked back to his room. Katara continued to walk away from the palace hoping that Yukio wouldn't come after her. She wipes her tears as she walks through the palace.

"There you are." A voice from behind her said. Katara turned around to see it was Yukio. She got into a fighting stance and bends snow at him. Yukio bends the snow away. He runs after her and grabs her around the shoulders and drags her back to their bedroom. Katara tries to scream for help. Yukio puts his hand over her mouth. She decides to kick him in the shin. He grunts in pain but doesn't release her. They reach the bedroom; he throws her inside the bedroom and shuts the door. Tears pour down her face.

"Please!" She cries. But Yukio doesn't control his temper and he strikes her to the ground, she falls and hits her face on the dresser. She whimpers in pain. She holds her face and runs out of the room, Yukio allows her to leave. Tears continue to pour down her face. She tries to think of who to talk to or where to go. She sees an empty room and runs into it throws herself on the bed and cries herself to sleep.

The next day Katara wakes up, she looks in the mirror at the large bruise that is covering her cheek. She quickly heals it with her bending. She thinks to herself when will it end and how will she ever stop it. As she walks through the halls she decides to tell someone. She knows she can't tell Sokka. The only other person that listens to her is Zuko. After a few hours of thinking she finally gets the courage to talk to Zuko about her problem.

Katara knocks on Zuko's door, he opens it. "Katara?" He said slightly confused. Katara looks at him.

"I need to talk to you." She calmly told him. He nodded and opened the door, she walks in. Zuko sits on the edge of the bed. She sits beside him.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. Katara blurts out what has been bothering her.

"Yukio'sabusingme!" She said very quickly. Zuko was shocked.

"What? Slow down." He calmly told her. Katara took a long deep breathe.

"Yukio, my fiancé, is abusing me." She calmly told him. Zuko grew angry, and stood up.

"That bastard!" He yelled. Katara looked at him.

"Zuko, please calm down." She asked him. Zuko took a breathe then sat down beside her.

"Sorry." Zuko apologized, and then looked at her.

"No one knows. No one even suspects it." Katara told him. Zuko thought for a moment.

"Why did you tell me?" He asked her.

"You were the only person I could think of." She confessed. Zuko thought for a moment. "No one else would believe me." She said.

"I believe you." He told her truthfully. Katara looked at him and gave him look of gratitude. Katara thought for a few moments.

"What should be done?" She asked him. Zuko thought for a second, and then answered.

"You need to leave him." Zuko told her.

"I can't do that he would just beat me…" She drifted off. Zuko thought more.

"What if we left?" Zuko presented. Katara was confused.

"What do you mean 'we left'? Where would we go?" She asked.

"You could come with me, to the Fire Nation." Zuko said. Katara thought for a while.

"When can we leave?" Katara asked, she had made up her mind. Zuko thought for a while.

"We can leave as soon as possible." He told her. Katara nodded.

"I'll meet you at the docks in an hour, if I don't come then, then something happened so just leave." She told him. Zuko looked at her questionably then nodded.

"Alright." He said.

"Thank you Zuko." She said and leaned to him and gave him a hug. Zuko returned the hug. "I will see you soon." She told him.

"Yeah." He stood up and left the room. Katara walked to her room to gather her things.

* * *

Author's Note: What's going to happen? Is Katara going to get to leave? Is that bastard going to find out Katara's leaving? Will Zuko and Katara EVER get together? You shall find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: mvn and I, happyzuko, own nothing!

* * *

Katara went to her bedroom. She opened the door, and didn't see Yukio so she quickly began packing her things in a bag. Katara packed her mothers necklace and left her betroval necklace from Yukio on the dresser. Once she has packed her clothes she closed the bag, then she heard a voice from the doorway. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Yukio, as he stood in the doorway with a skeptical expression on his face. Katara tensed, then turned to him, and quickly thought up a lie.

"I am going to the earth kingdom to help Avatar Aang." She lied.

"The earth kingdom, what about our wedding? Yukio said, with anger showing through his voice.

"Yes, the earth kingdom." She said as she ignored his second question. Yukio grew angry.

"You didn't even ask me!" He scolded.

"I don't need to ask you." She said calmly.

"I won't allow you to leave." Yukio commanded her, and then began to walk towards her. Katara drew a water whip from the ground and strikes Yukio across the face with it. He ignored the pain, and turned to her showing anger on his face. "You don't want to fight me." He told her.

"Get out of my way." She commanded, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Yukio told her as he snatched her bag from her hands and threw it onto the bed. "Put your things back!" He yelled and pointed at the bag sitting on the bed.

"No! I am going to see my friend!" She yelled just before he grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the floor. Katara hit the floor and she winced in pain. She quickly stood up, and ran to the bed, she grabbed her bag and began running towards the door as fast as she could. Yukio grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front of him.

"Did you hear me?" He said as he threw her bag to the ground. He then hit her across the face with his hard fist. Then he grabbed her by her hair and forced her face down in front of her bag that lay on the floor. "Pick it up!" He commanded her and pulled her hair as hard as he could. Katara blinked back her tears, but didn't pick up the bag.

"You are useless." He said before he threw her into the wall. She hit the wall and fell to the floor then let out a small whimper of pain. Yukio walked towards her and kicked her in the stomach. She curled up and grabbed her stomach in pain. Yukio put his face towards her.

"Now do you understand?" He yelled. Katara again blinked back her tears. "Huh?" He asked her again. After Katara didn't answer he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. She managed to answer him with a slight nod. Yukio looked to the bag that was sitting on the floor and threw her onto it. She winced as she hit the floor.

"Now put your stuff away." He commanded, after she took a deep breathe to hold back her tears she stood up, picked up the bag and walked to the dresser. She began putting her stuff away. Yukio walked up behind her and put her hair behind her ear. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go but I will be back soon." He whispered into her ear.

"… Fine." She managed to say before he walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. Once Yukio left the room, she threw herself onto the bed and began to cry.

Back on the ship Zuko has been waiting over an hour for her to come. He realized something is wrong and decided to find her. Zuko ran off the ship and into the palace, he searched the hallways. He then decided to see if she is in her bedroom. Katara was still crying on the bed, then she heard footsteps coming towards the room, she quickly wiped her tears away. She turned to see Zuko enter the room. Katara let a sigh of relief.

"Katara, are you alright?" He asked her, and ran to her side. Katara wiped the last of her tears.

"I'm not alright." She told him truthfully.

"What happened?" Zuko asked as he sat on the bed beside her.

"He beat me, again." She managed to say through the pain. Zuko became furious. He jumped off the bed.

"Where is he?" Zuko asked with anger in his voice. Katara looked at him.

"I don't know." She told him. Then Zuko let a sigh of anger. He looked at her.

"Are we still going to leave?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we are leaving." She said. Zuko nodded, he realized that she was hurt so he decided to carry her to the ship. He carefully picked her up and they leave the bedroom. Katara was afraid Yukio would see them. Zuko ran her to the ship. They arrived on the ship and the water tribe soldiers cast them out to sea. Katara's eyes begin to drift shut so Zuko carefully walks her into a room with a bed and placed her gently on the pillow. He then sat in the chair beside the bed. After a while his eyes drift shut.

Later that day Katara wakes up from a nightmare, she forgot where she was and looked around. She saw Zuko he was still sitting beside the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Katara breathed a sigh.

"Nightmare…" She told him. Zuko was concerned for her.

"Don't worry, you are safe." He told her reassuringly. Then he gave her a small smile. She gave him a slight smile back. Zuko leaned back in his chair. After a few moments of silence between the two of them, Katara asked him something.

"Do you think I am paranoid because I think he is going to find me?" She asked him. Then Zuko looked at her.

"No." He told her. "He probably will find you, but I will be there." He told her.

"Okay…" She said, and looked at the wall. Zuko then got out of his chair and walked onto the deck. Katara sighed then followed him. Zuko looked to the north.

"We should be there in a day or two." He informed her. Katara wondered why he wasn't yelling at her to go back to bed.

"Alright." She told him.

"Yeah…" Zuko said. He then turned to her; she was watching the waves rolls beside the ship. Zuko then noticed the bruise that was covering her cheek. Katara was used to the bruises and ignored this one. Katara glanced at Zuko and knew what he was looking at. She put her hand to her face, and thought of something to say.

"I didn't get a chance to heal myself, yet." She told him. "I tried to stop him but I couldn't." Katara told him. Zuko felt grief.

"I should have been there." He told her, he looked at her bruise again. "You don't have to worry about him anymore." He told her, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It is in the past I have to forget about it." She told herself and Zuko.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed. He grabbed her hand. Katara tensed for a moment, he quickly pulled his hand away. "… I'm sorry." He apologized, and looked at the water below.

"It's okay; I guess I still have some trust issues." She confessed.

"I understand." Zuko told her sadly.

"…Okay." She said and also looked at the water, after a few moments passed, Zuko yawned. Katara knew that he had also had a hard day. He decided to get some sleep; he walked into the bedroom and sat in the chair. After a few minutes Katara walked into the room and saw Zuko asleep in the chair. She rested on the bed.

Later that night, Zuko woke up and looked around. He saw Katara lying on the bed, her eyes were open. She picked up her head and saw he was awake.

"Hey." She said to Zuko. Zuko rubbed his eyes.

"Hey." He said in return.

"It's night time." Katara told him. He looked out the door and saw the night sky.

"Oh…" He said and stretched his arms. "Did you sleep?" He asked her and ended his stretch.

"No." She told him, while she rested her chin on the pillow, still looking at him.

"Oh" He said again. Zuko looked out the door and stood up. He then grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed and wrapped it around himself and walked onto the deck of the ship. Katara sat up and followed him.

"So… are we almost to the Fire Nation?" She asked him and looked stood next to him.

"We should be there in the morning." He said as he was looking at the reflection of the moon on the top of the water. Katara also looked at the water.

"That's good." Katara said, and slightly smiles. Zuko saw her smile and also smiled knowing that she is happy. "I bet Iroh will be happy when you get back." She told Zuko. Then Zuko thought for a moment.

"He was the one that told me to leave, and find you." He confessed.

"Oh… well… He will probably force us to drink tea." She said jokingly. Zuko slightly laughed and Katara smiled. "I wonder what Sokka will be like when he finds out I left." She said, after a few moments of thought.

"He won't be happy." He told her. She thought for a second.

"Yeah, he will probably blame you for my disappearance. She told him.

"Probably." Zuko said.

"I will just tell him the truth." She said.

"Hopefully he will believe you." Zuko told her.

"… If not?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." He told her and she slightly nodded. Then she looked to the ocean. She shivered due to the cold breeze that swept over the ocean. Zuko realizes she is cold and took the blanket from around his shoulders and offers it to her.

"No thanks." She said. "You can keep the blanket I'm going inside." Katara told him and she walked to the room. Zuko put the blanket over his shoulders again.

Meanwhile in the Southern Water Tribe Sokka began to wonder where is sister was. He decides to ask Gran Gran.

"Have you seen Katara?" He asked his grandmother.

"No, I haven't seen her." She told him. Then Sokka saw Yukio walking by. Sokka stopped him.

"Yukio, have you seen Katara?" Sokka asked.

"No." Yukio replied quickly, and then looked at Gran Gran.

"Tell the truth, Yukio." She said to him. Yukio thought for a moment.

"I saw her last night." Yukio told both of them.

"Then where is she?" Sokka asked Yukio.

"What caused her to leave?" Gran Gran asked him. Yukio then came up with a lie.

"Her Fire Nation friend must have kidnapped her!" Yukio lied.

"Zuko!" Sokka said. Gran Gran didn't believe him.

"Are you sure, are you sure you two didn't get in a fight?" She asked him questionably. Yukio becomes defensive.

"No, that's not it." Yukio told her with anger in his voice. Sokka thought for a second.

"Zuko must have taken her!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I have noticed Katara hasn't been the same since you came around." She told Yukio.

"I can't believe you think she left because of me!" Yukio said with innocence in his voice.

"Gran Gran, can't you see it is Zuko?" Sokka asked his grandmother.

"It wasn't Zuko, Sokka." She told him. Sokka thought for a moment.

"Then why else would she leave?" Sokka asked her.

"I have had suspicions of Yukio, abusing her." Gran Gran stated. Yukio got very defensive.

"What that is crazy! Katara and I love each other!" He told them both. Gran Gran didn't believe him. "Why would she accept my proposal if she didn't love me?" He argued.

"Katara knew that she had to accept before her sixteenth birthday and time was running out. She had no choice." She told him. Yukio ignores her reason.

"She was going to marry me, she loves me." Yukio told them. Sokka began to believe him.

"I think she is afraid of you." Gran Gran told Yukio.

"I don't need this! Sokka will you come with me to rescue Katara?" Yukio asked him. Sokka thought for a while before answering.

"Yeah, let's go." He told Yukio. Gran Gran looked at Sokka with disappointment. Yukio nods.

"Come on Sokka." He said, and they left the room. Gran Gran was disappointed in Sokka.

* * *

Author's Note: Will Katara ever be free of Yukio? Will Sokka figure out the truth?


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening Zuko walked back in the room where Katara was laying on the bed resting. She picked up her head and looked at him.

"Hey." She said to Zuko. He looked at her and took the blanket from his shoulders.

"Hey." He answered back, and shut the door behind him. Zuko walked to the same chair he had been sleeping in earlier and sat down. Katara looked at him.

"How are you?" She asked him, trying to make conversation. He looked at her and answered.

"Good, but it was getting cold out there." Zuko told her.

"Yeah, it always gets colder at night, and the temperature drops as it gets later." Katara informed him.

"I know that." He told her.

"I know you know that." Katara answered back. Then Zuko slightly smiled, she smiled back. After a few moments of silence between the two of them, Katara decided say something. "How is being Fire Lord working out for you?" She asked him. Zuko thought for a moment before answering.

"Boring, I usually just listen to the generals argue with each other all day. Uncle helps me a lot. Zuko said. "So, how's being Princess of the Southern Water Tribe working for you?" Zuko asked her.

"The first year was okay… until… you know." She stopped and became silent. Zuko looked at her and saw her sadness.

"Oh, right." He said while he looked to the floor. He thought for a while then asked her some thing. "Why did you choose that jerk?" He asked her. Katara looked at him in shock.

"A princess has to choose a suitor before her sixteenth birthday, my time was running out. Sokka told me that you-know-who was a nice guy and that he would make a good husband." Katara told Zuko. "At first he was a gentle man and treated me well, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I should have never agreed." She told herself and Zuko.

"Oh." Zuko said and was trying to think of something better to say.

"Even Gran Gran doesn't like him." Katara told Zuko.

"At least some one in your family has good judgment." He told her.

"Sokka has horrible judgment." She said. "He still doesn't trust you." She told Zuko.

"Oh." Zuko said for the second time.

"It I could just freeze them some where and leave both of them…" She said jokingly. Zuko slightly laughed. She then smiled at him. "Then they would know how angry I am at them." She said. After a few moments of silence Zuko said something.

"Isn't you-know-who a waterbender?" Zuko asked her. Katara nodded. Then after a long time of silence Katara laid down on the bed again, with her chin on the pillow, she looked at Zuko.

"So…" Zuko began to say. "How is your bending?" He asked her trying to make conversation. Katara thought for a second then answered.

"I have a lot of time to practice, I'm improving." Katara told him. "I practice, outside the palace by myself, it is peaceful there." She told him.

"I practice with uncle in the courtyard." Zuko said.

"It must be nice to have a relative train you." She said.

"Yeah, it is." Zuko said. After a few minutes of silence Katara said something.

"It is getting late." She said.

"Well, I slept all day." He said. Katara yawned. "You should sleep." He told her.

"Aren't you supposed to rise with the sun, not the moon?" She said jokingly. Zuko smiled and slightly laughed. "So what are you going to do? Oh nocturnal one." She said.

"I'll just wait for morning." Zuko told her. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You'll be asleep when morning comes." She told him.

"Oh, yeah." Zuko said. Katara raised her eyebrow, and looked at him.

"Did you forget that?" She asked him.

"No I didn't forget that." Zuko said. "But what can I do about it?" He asked.

"Stay up all night and all day." Katara told him. Zuko thought for a moment.

"I can do that." He said.

"Or can you?" She asked.

"I can try…" Zuko told her.

"If you don't stay up it is going to be a very watery day for you." She threatened. He looked at her confused then he smiled, she rolled her eyes then smiled back. "It won't be my fault if I happen to water bend at you." She said jokingly. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I won't fall asleep." He told Katara.

"Good." She said. Zuko leaned back in the chair; she laid on the bed and closed her eyes.

The next morning Katara opened her eyes; she sat up and turned around. She saw Zuko asleep in the chair, she rolled her eyes and

Got out of bed she quietly walked over to him and put her mouth next to his ear. "FIRE!" She screamed in his ear. Zuko's eyes snapped open and he looked at her.

"What!?" He asked and looked around the room, Katara giggled.

"You fell asleep." She told him while she smiled. Zuko calmed down and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, sorry…" He said.

"It's okay, just don't fall asleep." She told him, and Zuko nodded. Zuko stood up and looked at her. She smiled again; he walked up to her and looked into her eyes. She looked back at him.

"What?" She said, Zuko looked at her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." He told her, Katara faintly blushed. He smiled at the sight of her blush. Katara thought of something to say in return.

"Thanks." She said after a few moments. "You are very handsome." She told Zuko, and he smiled again.

"Thanks." He said in return. Then he reached for her hand. Katara allowed him to hold her hand and Zuko led her out to the deck. They both smiled but didn't allow each other to see their happiness. Once they reached the deck Katara sees the shore of the fire nation.

"We are here." She said with relief in her voice. Zuko nodded and let go of her hand to bring the ship into dock. Katara continued looking at the shore she saw many people awaiting the return of the fire lord. She recognized a friendly face, she saw Iroh waiting at the dock. The ship stopped and Zuko walked to Katara, he offered her his arm. Katara smiled and held onto his arm. Zuko led Katara down from the ship and saw Iroh standing in the crowd, Iroh waved to him. Zuko smiled and waved to his people. Katara smiled and noticed the strange looks she was getting. She looked at Zuko and he gave her a reassuring smile, she gave him a slight smile in return.

"I thought you were going to be gone longer than that." Iroh told his nephew, as he walked over to the two of them.

"Plans changed." Zuko told his uncle. Iroh was confused.

"What happened?" He asked the fire lord.

"We wanted to come home sooner." Zuko said.

"We?" Iroh said confused.

"You remember Katara?" Zuko said and looked at his uncle questionably.

"Yes I remember her." Iroh said and smiled at Katara. She smiled back.

"She wanted to come with me." Zuko told Iroh, and Iroh became excited.

"That's great!" Iroh said excitedly. Zuko smiled at his uncle's enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed. Katara smiled at Zuko.

"Well, the three of us should go to the palace." Iroh suggested. Katara and Zuko nodded. Iroh turns and leads both of them to the palace. Katara and Zuko follow behind him.

"What are we going to tell your uncle?" Katara whispered to Zuko as they continued walking. Zuko was confused.

"What do you mean?" Zuko whispered back.

"Well… he thinks that we are together." She said quietly. Zuko looked to the ground; he wished that they really were together.

"It doesn't matter." He softly said.

"If he finds out we aren't together he will be upset." She whispered.

"No he won't be upset." Zuko tried to tell her.

"Okay…" She said quietly.

"After all we are just friends…right?" Zuko told her quietly.

"Yeah we're friends." She said in return.

"Good." Zuko said trying to hide his anger, he continued walking. Katara also continues walking. Zuko wished that they were more than friends but he didn't want to rush her into another relationship. The palace comes into sight. Zuko sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked Zuko. He looked at the floor.

"Nothing, why?" He asked her, despite something really was wrong.

"I know some thing is wrong." She told him, she was right.

"Katara nothing's wrong!" He said, annoyed.

"…well as long as you're sure." She said, sadly.

"I'm sure." Zuko told her. Katara looked around as they walked into the palace. Iroh stopped walking and turned to them.

"Well, I'll see you two later." Iroh said and left to drink tea. Zuko and Katara stood there for a while. Zuko yawned.

"FIRE!" Katara yelled in his ear. Zuko quickly turned to her with an angry expression on his face. Katara gave him an innocent expression. "It's still day, you can't fall asleep." She told him. He sighed, while trying to hold back another yawn. After another moment of silence Katara asked him something. "Do you have fire lord stuff to do today?" She asked him. Zuko thought for a while.

"Probably, do you want to come?" He asked her. Katara nodded and followed him to the throne room. Once they reach the throne room Katara looked and saw the throne and a shiver went up her spine, she still couldn't believe that Zuko was the fire lord. After a few moments Zuko asked her something. "Do you want to sit on the throne?" He asked her, he hoped she would say yes.

"No thanks." She said confused. Zuko was disappointed.

"Okay." He said. Zuko walks to sit on the throne. Katara rolls her eyes and sees a general come in the room. The general walks to Zuko and bows.

"Lord Zuko there is a soldier here." He told the fire lord.

"What does he want?" Zuko asked then sat on the throne.

"He has a complaint." The general told him. "He says he wants Zuko gone." The general said. Zuko rolled his eyes, Katara was confused.

"Send him away." Zuko commanded the general. The general bowed and left the room.

"What was that about?" Katara asked Zuko.

"I don't know." Zuko said.

"Maybe he doesn't like you as fire lord, or wants you banished again." Katara said.

"I told you I don't know." Zuko said with anger in his voice.

"I know you don't know." She said.

"Well, then stop asking me…" Zuko said, he was getting annoyed.

"It was just a question." She said defensively. Zuko ignored her. Katara sighed. "I know you are upset about something." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Zuko said and looked away. Katara sighed and began to walk away. He was very tired, he hadn't got much sleep. He noticed her leaving the room. "Where are you going?" He asked her. Katara stopped she realizes those were the exact words Yukio said to her a few days earlier. She took a deep breathe.

"To find something to do." She told him.

"Okay." Zuko said and Katara left the room. Zuko stayed in sitting on the throne and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

After the argument in the throne room Zuko had got a nap. Katara roamed the palace hallways. She found a bench and sat down to think. She thought about her situation and if Yukio was coming for her, or if Sokka was upset. Katara then looked up and saw Zuko walking in the halls. She watched him as he walked towards her.

"Hi." He said and sat down beside her.

"Hi." Katara said, and she rested her hands in her lap. He looked at the floor.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier." He told her sincerely.

"It's okay." She said quietly. Zuko looked at her and slightly smiled. She saw his smile and quickly looked back at her hands. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you…" He began to say.

"Tell me what?" Katara asked him. Zuko coughed to clear his throat.

"I think you are beautiful, and I would be honored if you would…" He said but then stopped due to embarrassment. Katara blushed and looked at him.

"Continue…" She said.

"I would be honored if you would accompany me on a walk through the gardens this evening." He finally said. Katara thought for a moment.

"Sure." She said. Zuko smiled. Zuko stood in front of her leaned down and grabbed her hand from her lap.

"Thank you." He said, trying not to burst with happiness. He then gently raised her hand and lightly kissed it. Katara blushed when his lip touched her skin.

"You're welcome." She said, while she still blushed. Zuko let go of her hand and politely bowed. Then he smiled and walked away. Katara waited till he was gone then rushed to her bedroom to get ready for their walk.

When she reached her bedroom she found a flowing dark blue dress and her mothers' necklace. Katara quickly dressed and wore her hair in the fashion her mother wore hers'.

Meanwhile Zuko was in his room, he wore a dark red suit and places the diadem on his head. He then rushed off to the gardens.

Katara left for the gardens after she fixed her hair loops. When she reached the gardens she sees many posts with candles on top. The pond is full of floating candles and small turtle ducks.

Zuko walked down a path and saw Katara he gasped when he saw her beauty. He then walked towards her.

Katara saw Zuko walking towards her and noticed the diadem; she then realized that she was with the fire lord. She always forgot that detail of Zukos' life.

"Hello." Zuko said, and politely bowed.

"Hello." Katara said and she curtsied. Iroh was spying neither of them knew.

Zuko then walked to her right side, he then offered his arm to her; she smiled and looped her arms around his. He returned the smile and began to walk. Iroh continued spying and waited for something interesting to happen. After a few paces, Katara felt awkward and began to speak.

"So…" She began, Zuko thought of something to say.

"Nice dress." He complimented. She looked at him then her dress.

"Thanks…" She said. Iroh slapped his forehead. "Nice suit." She returned the compliment. Zuko looked at his clothes then her.

"Thank you." He said. Then he looked around, he sensed someone's presents.

"What?" Katara asked. Zuko looked at her.

"Nothing…" He said even though he knew somebody watched them. Iroh tucked farther behind the bushes.

They came to a small pond, Zuko sat beside the water and Katara lifted her dress and sat down beside him.

"It's so calming here." She said as she looked around.

"Yeah it is." Zuko agreed. Iroh thought it was so sweet he almost let out a big 'awww'. After a few moments of silence Katara spoke.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Katara asked him. Zuko thought for a moment.

"Yeah." He said.

"About what?" She asked again.

"Well you know I like you…" Zuko began.

"…Yeah…" Katara said, she knew what he was saying. After a few moments Zuko reaches into the front of his shirt he pulls out his hand to reveal a dark red betroval necklace.

"Katara will you marry me?" He asked her and smiled. Iroh crossed his fingers. Katara was shocked and thought for a while she then smiled back.

"Yes, I will marry you." She told him, Zuko smiled. He offered to put on the new necklace. She allowed him to.

Zuko walked behind her and pulled back her long brown hair, he untied the blue necklace that he remembered from their past. He put old necklace in her palm and tied the new necklace around her neck. She put her fingers to it. Zuko placed her hair back and walked back in front of her. He smiled.

"I love it." She told him, and she put her mothers' necklace around her wrist. Zuko smiled and looked at his new fiancé. Iroh smiled.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She blushed.

"Thank you." Katara said, she then leaned into his chest. Zuko was surprised, but put his arm around her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes.

She knew at that moment that she could trust him and she felt safe for the first time in a long time. Zuko felt happy, he knew that she was comfortable with him. After a while he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked after hearing his sigh.

"No, this is perfect." He said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah it is." Katara said, and closed her eyes again. She leaned farther into him. He held her tighter. After a few minutes of pure silence, Katara opened her eyes and spoke.

"It's getting late." She told Zuko. Zuko realized she was right, but he didn't want to leave this moment. He opened his eyes.

"Yeah." He said sadly. She got off his chest and sat up. Zuko stood up and helped her to her feet. She then looked at him.

"I'm not going to leave, or anything." She said.

"I trust you." Zuko told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes I trust you." She said and smiled, he smiled back.

"Goodnight." He said and turned to leave.

"Wait." She said. Zuko turned to her, she leaned towards him and put her arms on his shoulders, she closed her eyes. Katara lightly kissed his lips. Zuko smiled at her, she smiled back. "Goodnight." She said, and took her hands from his shoulders.

Zuko smiled again, and then turned and walked away.

Katara smiled and watched him leave, on the way back to her room she looked at her mothers' necklace and touched her Zukos' betroval necklace.

Once she reached her room she opened the door. She walked to the mirror and looked into it to see a dark shadow form behind her.

"How was your night?" Asked Yukio. Katara gasped and quickly turns around to look for a source of water; however Yukio had taken all the water from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

* * *

"Why are you here? How did you get in here?" Katara asked frantically, while she searched for a source of water. Yukio walked towards her, from the shadows and into the moonlight.

"I came to bring you home." He said quietly, and continued to walk towards her. Katara saw a vase on the dresser and she grabbed it.

"The southern water tribe is not my home anymore." She told Yukio as she threw the empty vase at him. Yukio knocked the vase out of the way and it shattered on the floor. He continued to walk towards her. As she looked around in search of more weapons, Yukio saw a red betroval necklace around Katara's neck.

"What is that?" He said with anger in his voice and pointed to the necklace. Katara put her hand to the necklace.

"It's none of your business." She told him and began to run out of the room. Yukio quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in front of him.

"You are marrying me!" He said, and ripped the necklace from her neck. Katara winced in pain and watched Zuko's necklace plummet to the floor. Katara quickly decided to scream for help.

"I'm not marrying you!" She screamed at him. Yukio rapidly put his hand over her mouth to silence her screams.

"Yes, you are." Yukio told her and forced his hand against her mouth even harder. Katara shook her head no, and tried to get away from him. Yukio moved his other hand from her shoulder down to her arm and forced her out of the room.

Katara struggled to get free, but Yukio held onto her tighter. Once they reached the outside of the palace she opened her mouth and bit his hand as hard as she could. Yukio pulled his hand away. "I am not going back, you bastard!" She screamed at him. He moved his hand to her other arm and continued to drag her to the docks.

"The southern water tribe is your only family. You belong there with me, as my wife." He told her.

"I will never be your wife!" She yelled and continued to struggle.

"No one else wants you." Yukio told her as the docks and ship came into site.

"That's not true." Katara told him. Yukio stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Oh really?" Yukio said and raised an eyebrow.

"The fire lord asked me to marry him and I accepted." She proudly told him. Yukio grew angry; he tightened his grip.

"What you belong to me!" He told Katara, and continued to force her to the ship.

"I don't belong to you!" Katara yelled and continued to struggle.

"If you won't belong to me then you won't belong to anyone." Yukio told her and he dragged her towards the ship. Katara saw the water beside the ship and pulled her one arm away, she quickly bended a water wave at him. Yukio let go of her arm and slightly fell backwards. Sokka was on the ship and saw what was happening.

Katara froze the water from the ocean and kept Yukio's feet frozen to the ground. Sokka walked to the side of the ship. "Katara what are you doing!" Sokka yelled to his sister. Katara looked at her brother, and then continued to keep Yukio frozen. Yukio tried to unfreeze himself, but failed.

"Stop!" Yukio yelled at her, but she continued to concentrate.

"Katara stop it!" Sokka yelled, and he threw his boomerang to break the ice.

"Sokka no!" Katara screamed as the ice broke. Yukio ran after her, she turned to run but Yukio grabbed her by the hair, and tried to pull her back to the ship. Katara created a water whip and shot it at Yukio, but he bended the water away.

"Yukio stop!" Sokka yelled to Yukio, but Yukio continued to pull her towards the ship. "You are hurting her!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka she is confused, this is the only way." Yukio told him.

Yukio dragged her onto the ship and threw her towards Sokka. She fell on the deck besides Sokka and winced in pain as she hit the floor. She quickly got up and made a wave of water and shot it at Yukio. Yukio turned the water into ice and it froze in front of him. Katara grew angry and the ice shield shatters, she then sent several pieces of the broken ice at Yukio.

"Katara stop!" Sokka said, and he grabbed her hand. The ice pieces hit Yukio and slice his arm. "We are trying to rescue you!" Sokka explained.

"Rescue me? Yeah right!" Katara said and hit Sokka with a water whip. Sokka fell back, and Katara ran off the ship. Yukio grabbed his arm in pain and watched Katara run off the ship.

"Katara come back!" Yukio yelled, but Katara continued running from the ship. Yukio stood up and ran after her; he created an ice dagger and shot it at her. Katara stopped and created an ice shield, the dagger stopped and Katara saw Yukio break through the shield of ice and ran after her. She quickly turned and ran as fast as she could. Yukio ran faster and reached for her.

The palace came into sight but Yukio grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground. She made a slight whimper as she hit the ground. "You are coming back with me!" Yukio told her. Katara quickly stands up and tried to run to the palace, but Yukio grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and tried to get away again.

"No." He said and tightened his grip. Katara decided to try to get away. She swiftly brought her leg up and kneed him in the groin. Yukio yelled then fell to the ground. Katara began running back to the palace. Sokka ran off the ship after his sister.

"Katara wait!" Sokka yelled as he ran off the dock. Katara heard her brother but she couldn't stop running she had to get away from Yukio. "Katara I want to talk to you!" He yelled and continued to run. Katara ran through the dark she tripped over something and fell to the ground. Sokka ran to her. "Why are you running away?" He asked her and offered her his hand.

"I am not going back to the southern water tribe!" She told him and stood up on her own.

"What? Why won't you come back?" Sokka said, he was confused.

"I am not marrying that abusive bastard!" She scolded and clenched her fists.

"What are you talking about? It is your duty to your country." Sokka explained.

"I already have left him." She told Sokka. Katara then noticed Yukio running up the hill towards them. Sokka looked back at Yukio then to his sister.

"We have to go now!" Sokka commanded his sister. Katara looked at him.

"I am not going back!" She said.

"Katara please." Sokka pleaded. Katara shook her head no, and turned to run to the palace. Yukio ran past Sokka and grabbed Katara's wrist.

"Let me go!" She commanded Yukio, but he held her tighter and began to drag her to the ship. Sokka watched.

"Yukio are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Sokka asked and followed them to the ship.

"She needs to learn a little respect." Yukio said and forced her onto the ship. Katara struggled, but Yukio opens the door to a cell and throws her in and slams the door shut. Katara hit the floor and winced in pain. She stood up and took a few deep breathes.

The next morning in the fire nation, Zuko was walking to Katara's bedroom. He stopped when he saw his uncle in the halls. "Good morning uncle." Zuko said with a smile on his face. Iroh looked at his nephew sadly and sighed, Zuko grew concerned. "What is it uncle?" He asked with care in his voice.

"Katara… Is not here." Iroh told him. Zuko's face turned to sadness and tears formed in his eyes.

"What? Where would she have gone?" He said as he held back the tears.

"I don't know, but a solider said that he saw her being dragged away. He was too far away to do anything." He told him. Zuko's sadness turned to anger.

"Her fiancé, that bastard!" Zuko stated. Iroh's eyes widened.

"Her what?" Iroh asked.

"She was engaged…" Zuko said quietly.

"Is she still engaged to that guy or not?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know…" Zuko answered and looked to the floor. Iroh thought for a moment.

"Go find her." Iroh instructed Zuko, and Zuko looked at his uncle.

"But what if she left me because she loves him?" He asked.

"Well, she didn't go willingly." Iroh said after a while.

"He was abusive…" Zuko said quietly. Iroh's eyes opened wide when he heard that part of the story.

"Find her now!" Iroh told him. Zuko looked at his uncle and thought for a moment.

"I will find her." He said as he ran down the hallways. Iroh nodded and left to drink tea.

Zuko ran down the hallway and stopped when he came to Katara's bedroom. He opened the door and walked in, he looked around and noticed the necklace laying on the floor. Zuko walked over to it and bent down, he picked it up and wrapped it around his wrist. He then left the room and headed for the docks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Author's Note: The rating went to 'M' because of the content in this chapter.

* * *

On the water tribe ship Katara was in a holding cell. She spent her time thinking as she paced from one side of the room to the other. She walks to the cell door.

"Let me out of here, or you'll regret it!" Katara yelled to Yukio, who leaned beside the cell door.

"I don't think so." Yukio said and she grew angrier.

"I will kill you when I get out of here!" She screamed as she banged on the door. Sokka walked onto the deck and heard his sister's screams.

"Quit your banging!" Yukio yelled and Sokka walked off the deck trying to ignore the horrible situation.

"Let me out of here, so I can fight you!" Katara threatened.

"I'm so scared." Yukio said sarcastically. Katara didn't care for his sarcasm.

"You should be scared!" She yelled and grew angrier.

"Yeah right." Yukio said. Katara's fists clenched and she narrowed her eyes.

"You deserve to die!" She said. Yukio ignored her and continued and crossed his arms. "If I don't kill you, the Fire Lord will!" Katara threatened him.

"Yeah right, he doesn't care about you." Yukio told her.

"He does care about me!" Katara yelled.

"Then why hasn't he come for you yet?" Yukio asked her. Katara grew angrier; she let a scream of anger.

"Let me out, unless you are not man enough to fight me!" She yelled. Yukio ignored her, Katara took a few deep breathes and looked around the room. She then noticed an open window; she walked to the window and saw the ocean water waves role beside the ship. Katara bended some water in through the window, she created a slice of water. Yukio heard some commotion in the cell.

"What are you doing?" Yukio said and put his ear to the cell door. Just then Katara cut open the door and jumped out. She bended the water into a whip and hit Yukio, he stumbled back.

She then created an ice dagger and aimed it at Yukio. The ice dagger shot at him, and hit Yukio just below the ribs.

"You little bitch!" Yukio screamed at her as he held his side. Yukio stood up.

Katara froze his feet to the deck floor. Yukio struggled to free himself.

"You'll stay frozen if you know what is good for you!" She yelled at him. Just then Sokka ran onto the deck, he noticed a fire nation ship headed towards them.

"Who is that?" Sokka said and pointed to the ship. Katara turned to look and Yukio quickly unfroze the ice, he ran after her. She quickly tried to make a water wave but Yukio hit her with water and she fell to the ground. Yukio watched the fire nation ship as it came beside their ship. Katara stood up and froze Yukio's feet to the ship. Just then Zuko jumped onto the water tribe ship.

"Katara!" Zuko called to her, and she turned and saw Zuko running towards her.

"Zuko!" She said and stopped concentrating, the ice around Yukio's feet unfroze and she hit him with a wave of water that knocked him to the ground.

Zuko ran to Katara and wrapped his arms around her, he held her tight and tears began to run down her face. Zuko stops hugging her and puts his hand on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She wiped the tears away.

"I am fine, these are tears of happiness." Katara said. Zuko gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her again. Her tears poured down her face and Zuko held her tighter.

Yukio stood up and noticed their hug. He created an ice dagger and aimed it at Zuko's back. Katara's eyes snapped open just as he shot the dagger at Zuko. She pushed Zuko out of the way, and the dagger hit her shoulder. She gasped in pain as she fell to the ground. Zuko watched her fall. Zuko turned and looked at Yukio with fury in his eyes. He created a fire blast and shot it at Yukio.

Katara looked at her shoulder, she melted the ice dagger and used the water to heal herself. Sokka runs to his sister's side, but Katara ignores him. Sokka decides to go back down below the deck.

Yukio fell back as the flames burned his entire body. Yukio winced in pain as he stood up.

"What does she matter to you anyways?!" Yukio yelled at Zuko.

"She means everything to me!" Zuko said as he ran towards him. Katara created an ice dagger and shot it at Yukio. Yukio grabbed his arm in pain. Zuko kicked several fire blasts at Yukio, burning his entire body. Yukio fell to the ground.

"You haven't even felt the pain that I have gone through." Katara yelled to Yukio.

"You aren't a princess, you are just the Fire Lord's whore!" Yukio yelled at her.

"I would rather be his whore than your wife!" She yelled back, and created an ice dagger that pierced Yukio's heart.

Katara stayed in a fighting stance, and watched Yukio slowly die. Zuko ran behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She got out of fighting stance. Zuko turned her around and hugged her; Katara returned the hug and began to cry.

"Everything is going to be alright." Zuko told her. Katara took a deep breaths, and Zuko held her tighter. "Do you want to return home with me?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Katara said and she broke up the hug to wipe her tears.

"Good, because you will be needing this…" Zuko said and he pulled the red betrothal necklace from the front of his shirt. Katara slightly smiled and placed the necklace around her neck.

Katara gave Zuko another hug, and closed her eyes. Sokka walked onto the deck and saw Yukio's lifeless body.

"Katara?" Sokka said to his sister. Katara opened her eyes, let go of Zuko and turned to her brother.

"Yes, Sokka?" She asked.

"Are you going back to the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked his sister.

"Yes, I am going back." Katara told him. Sokka nodded in understanding and he silently walked to his sister, he gave her a hug. Katara hugged her brother, and then Sokka began to walk away.

"Hey, Sokka." Katara said. Sokka turned around.

"What?" Sokka said.

"You will always be my idiotic brother." She told him. Sokka smiled.

"Thanks." Sokka said. Katara smiled and watched her brother walk off the deck.

Zuko looks at Katara. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked. Katara nodded.

"Yes I am ready to go home." Katara said.

They walk back to the fire nation ship, and step onto the deck.

Later that night Zuko was standing on the deck of the ship, he was watching the waves roll beside the ship. Katara walked from the bedroom of the ship. She was wearing a flowing white gown and her hair was down. Zuko heard her footsteps and turned to look at her. He gasped when he saw her beauty. Her dark brown hair and flowing white gown waved in the cool ocean breeze. She walked towards him; he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"…Zuko." She said as she rested her hands on his chest. Zuko looked into her eyes.

"Yes Katara." He said, and put his hands on her waist.

"I love you." Katara told him.

"I love you too." Zuko said, and the urge to kiss his fiancé grew. Katara leaned towards his lips, and they both closed their eyes. Katara's arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head as their lips touched. Zuko's hands went to her lower back, and as they kissed his hands massaged up and down her back. Katara grabbed the back of his neck and forced their lips together with more passion.

When the kiss was over she faintly blushed and Zuko tried to hold in his excitement. They let go of each other, and they both looked to the ocean.

"Uh…So…." Katara said to break up the silence. Zuko looked at her, when the moonlight hit his face the urge for another kiss overcame Katara and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and massaged her tongue with his. Zuko ran his hand up her back and through her hair. She opened her mouth and took a deep breathe, and then she pushed her lips back on his. He pulled his hands from her hair, down her back and to her waist.

He removed his tongue from her mouth and brought his lips to her neck, he kissed her neck repeatedly. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She tilted her head and allowed his lips to wonder to the other side of her neck. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him harder into her neck. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom.

Zuko placed her on the bed he then closed and locked the door. She sat on the bed and then he climbed on top of her legs, Zuko pulled off his shirt and leaned down to kiss her chest and neck area. Katara pushed her chest upwards towards him.

Zuko's hands wondered up her dress and massaged her outer leg, as he repeatedly kissed her chest. She took deep breathes and rolled her head farther back to allow him to kiss up her neck. Zuko places his hand around her shoulders and grabs her, he rolls over and pulls her on top of him. As Katara laid on top of him, he massaged her back with his hands. She kept her hands on the sides of his face while she repeatedly kissed his lips.

* * *

Author's Note: If you think this is the end of the story you are very wrong. Much more to come!!!! 


	8. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I really don't have a good excuse. Anyways … about the rating of this story, I think it will be changing to T again. I seriously considered a lemon but in the end I decided it was a no. So sorry to any readers that were hoping for one. There will still be scenes like the one in the end of chapter seven, but no worse then that. Okay thanks for reading and I love reading your reviews!

happyzuko (aka the "Zuko" in the username)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If musicvidnut98(Nut) and I, happyzuko(Zuko), owned Avatar season 3 would've aired already!**

* * *

Katara wakes up and feels Zuko's arm around her waist. Zuko was still asleep and she remembered last night's actions.

She heard his breathing behind her ear, and she didn't want to wake him up, so she closed her eyes and continued to lay with her fiancé.

After a few more minutes Zuko slowly woke up, he wondered if she was asleep. Zuko pulled her hair from her neck and lightly kissed her skin.

"Hello." She said after the small kiss.

"Hey." Zuko said and relaxed again.

"Is anything wrong?" Katara asked and turned to face him, their faces were very close.

"No nothing is wrong." Zuko asked.

"…Just wondering." She said and closed her eyes. Katara wondered if she was really going to marry Zuko, if she did, would the Fire Nation accept the Water Tribe princess as the Fire Lord's wife. She was beginning to rethink the marriage.

Zuko held her against his bare chest, and Katara placed her hand on his chest. Zuko took a deep breath.

"What?" Katara asked him, and her eyes opened.

Zuko slightly smiled at her. "Nothing is wrong, stop worrying." He told her and held her tighter.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Zuko said with his eyes closed. She wondered why Zuko didn't understand why she was concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked.

"No…" Katara lied. Zuko sat up and she took her hand off his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, he sensed something was troubling her.

"I am sure." She lied again. Zuko turned his head away from her.

"I wish you would tell me…" Zuko said. She hated lying to him, but she felt that she had to.

"I am positive that I am alright." She lied, to him for the third time. Zuko turned and looked at her with a look that said 'yeah right'.

"Zuko, I am sure that nothing is wrong." She continued. Zuko thought for a second and laid on the bed again. "You trust me, right?" She asked him and looked at him.

"Yeah." Zuko said and looked at her. She slightly smiled when she knew that he believed her lie. Katara laid beside him and placed her hand on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence between the two of them Katara sat up. "I'll be back…" She said as she got out of bed. Zuko was disappointed but continued to lay in bed. Katara left the room and walked on the deck, she continued to think.

Zuko sighed and realized that they should be near the Fire Nation. He got out of bed and walked onto the deck.

Katara was deep in thought and she didn't notice Zuko walk onto the deck. Zuko looked at Katara then to the horizon, the Fire Nation was in sight.

Katara took a deep breath, and continued to look at the ocean. Zuko walked to her and grabbed her hand. Katara snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, we are almost home." Zuko informed her.

"Good." Katara said and faked a smile, and he sighed. "Nothing is wrong, Zuko." She told him.

"Okay." He told her. Katara felt guilty with her many lies.

Zuko let go of her hand to bring the ship into port. Katara sighed, walked into the bedroom and wore the dark blue dress from before.

After the ship is at the docks, Zuko is at the bottom of the plank and he waited for Katara to walk off the ship.

She walks off the ship, Zuko offers her his arm. She loops her arm around his and he escorts her to the palace. While they walk Katara looked at Zuko and noticed his scar. She usually didn't notice it, but today she did.

Katara took a few deep breathes as they entered the palace. She still had her doubts about the marriage. Zuko turned to her and gave her a reassuring look. Katara gave him a slight smile to ensure him that she was okay.

Zuko walked her into the throne room, the room was empty. She wondered why they were in the throne room. After they are in the room he turned to her and grabbed her hands.

"I want you to tell me what has been bothering you." Zuko said very forward.

"Nothing has been bothering me." She tried to lie. Zuko squeezed her hands, and looked into her eyes.

"I wish you would tell me." He said. Katara was silent for a moment.

"Fine…I will tell you." She said. Zuko waited for her reply. She took a deep breath. "What if the Fire Nation doesn't accept me as Fire Lady since I am from the South Pole?" She finally said. Zuko looked at her.

"Katara, I am the Fire Lord. If I say you are royalty then you are." He told her.

"That's not what I meant…" She said and looked at the ground. Zuko was confused. "I mean what if the whole Fire Nation doesn't accept me as Fire Lady?" Katara said again.

"Not everyone will like it, but they will get used to it." He said.

"I know, but what if there was a rebellion?" She said.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it." Zuko said, trying to convince her.

"No one can handle a rebellion by themselves." She said and looked up at him.

"What can I do? Just let them take you away from me?" Zuko said and looked back at her.

"I know you won't give up." She said.

"I won't let them get between us." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Katara returned the hug and a small tear ran down her face.

"I know you won't." She said and another tear fell. Zuko broke up the hug, and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"We should get some sleep." Zuko said and walked her into his bedroom. Katara followed him and they rested on the bed before falling asleep later.

The next morning Zuko awoke. He noticed Katara was still asleep. Zuko knew he had a meeting soon.

He got out of bed and got dressed. Zuko placed the diadem on his head and combed his hair. He looked back at Katara before he left the room and headed to the meeting room.

A short while later Katara slowly awoke. She noticed Zuko was gone, so she got out of bed. Katara dressed in a flowing dark blue dress and braided her hair the usual way.

Katara walked out of the bedroom and roamed the palace hallways.

Meanwhile Zuko was in a meeting. The room was full of generals, they were surrounding a table. Zuko sat at the end of the table. He was very bored and unconcerned about this meeting.

Katara was walking through the halls and came to the meeting room door. She politely knocked.

Zuko signaled a guard to open the door. The guard opened the door.

Katara stood there; she didn't mean to make such a scene. Zuko looked up and saw her. The other generals looked at her.

"Good morning." Zuko said and signaled her to come sit beside him.

Katara walked behind the row of generals to sit beside him. Many generals watched her and whispered to one another.

A guard brought Katara a chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you." Katara said to the guard and sat beside Zuko. He smiled at her, she returned the smile and the meeting continued.

The meeting went on for an hour. The generals continued to argue and fight. Iroh did his best to keep the meeting civilized.

Katara looked at Zuko and noticed his eyes drift closed. Katara rolled her eyes.

She placed her hand in his lap and grabbed his leg. Zuko's eyes snapped open and looked at her, he stood up.

"Meeting adjourned, come on Katara." Zuko said and grabbed her arm.

He took her out of the room; she smiled and giggled as they ran down the hallway to their bedroom.

When they came to their bedroom Katara ran inside and laid on the bed. She kicked off her shoes. Zuko also came into the room; he shut and locked the door.

Zuko ran to the bed and climbed on top of her. She quickly pulled her hair out of her braid. As Zuko pulled off his shirt, and took off his shoes.

He brought his lips to her neck and repeatedly kissed her neck up and down.

Katara took off her dress to reveal a white lacy undergarment. Zuko continued to kiss her neck and brought his lips down to her chest. Katara grabbed the diadem off his head and threw it to the ground.

Katara wrapped her legs around him and they rolled over, she put her hands on his wrist and held him to the bed as she kissed his lips. She went from his lips, down his chest . She took her hands from his wrists and down to chest. She kissed his abdomen, she then unbuttoned his pants.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you guys think the rating should be? 'T' or 'M'? I'm just curious! Also, diadem means crown. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

* * *

Weeks passed and Katara remained living with Zuko in the Fire Nation palace. They were still engaged and Zuko was falling more in love with her everyday.

Zuko woke up, he laid in bed beside his fiancé, but she was still asleep. He pulled her hair away from her cheek and lightly kissed her skin. When his lips touched her skin, her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." Zuko quietly whispered into her ear, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi." Katara answered and touched his hand. Zuko took his hand off her and kissed her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed her body. Katara felt very safe when Zuko held her. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Zuko held Katara and thought about how badly he wanted to marry her.

A few brief minutes went by and Zuko knew he had a meeting. Katara was awake and trying to sleep.

"I have to go now." Zuko said to her. Katara opened her eyes.

"Why?" She asked him. Zuko unwrapped his arms from her waist and sat up.

"I have a meeting, again." He said. Katara sighed and rolled on her back to look at him. "Are you going to come?" He asked as he got out of bed.

She thought for a moment before answering. "I am tired." She said and rolled on her side. She pulled the blankets over her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Okay." Zuko said and continued to dress in his dark red robe. Zuko walked to the mirror and placed the diadem on his head. When he was done he walked to the door and reached of the door knob, he stopped and turned to Katara. "I love you." He said as he turned the handle.

"I love you too." Katara answered, Zuko slightly smiled, opened the door and left.

Zuko walked to the meeting room, he opened the door, and the generals stood up and bowed with respect to their Fire Lord. Zuko signaled them to sit, and then he sat down beside Iroh.

"Good morning, nephew." Iroh said as he sat down.

"Good morning, uncle." Zuko said in return. The generals continued the meeting and Zuko did his best to pay attention.

Katara awoke to the sun light shining though the window and into her eyes. Katara sat up and realized her back hurt, she rubbed her back.

Then she got out of bed and dressed in a flowing dark blue dress, she braided her hair and placed her hair loops in. Katara grabbed the red engagement necklace and tied it around her neck. She then left the room and decided to roam the palace hallways.

Back in the meeting room Zuko began to drift out of the conversation, his eyes started to close.

"Zuko." Iroh whispered, and Zuko's eyes opened as he sat up. Zuko then noticed Katara walk by the meeting room doors. He watched her pass by, but did not say anything to her.

Katara walked by the doors and continued her walk down to the gardens. She touched her engagement necklace from Zuko and thought about their marriage.

The meeting went on for hours, then when it was over Zuko left the room in search of Katara. He knew her favorite place at the palace was the gardens to he walked down the hallways.

Katara was sitting on a bench in the gardens beneath a white poplar tree. The white leaves were falling all around her and rested on the surface of the water.

Zuko entered the gardens and saw his young fiancé under the tree. He walked to her.

"Hey." Zuko said as he sat on the bench beside her.

"Oh hey." Katara quietly said as she looked at him. Zuko looked at the leaves and then to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What?" Katara asked.

"You seem different, somehow." Zuko said and continued to look at her.

"I don't know what you mean." Katara said and looked to the surface of the water.

"I remember a few weeks ago, you weren't sure about our marriage. Now you don't even talk about it." Zuko told her. Katara thought for a moment before answering.

"I need to tell you something." She said and looked at him.

"Okay, is it about the wedding?" Zuko asked, he thought she didn't want to get married anymore. Katara looked to the water again.

"It isn't about the wedding." She said. Zuko thought for a moment, he didn't understand what she meant.

"If it isn't the wedding, then what is it?" He asked. Katara took a deep breathe.

"Zuko, I am pregnant." She finally confessed. Zuko's eyes grew wide, and he was shocked.

"What?!" Zuko said with anger in his voice.

"I am pregnant." Katara said again. Zuko grew more furious, and he stood up.

"I can't believe that sick fucker did that to you!" Zuko said, as he grew more angry.

"Zuko, Yukio and I never had sex!" Katara yelled at him. Zuko calmed down and looked at her.

"Wait he isn't the father?" Zuko said as he slowly began to understand what she was saying.

"He isn't, you are the father." Katara told him. Zuko thought for a moment then sat down again.

"Katara, this is great!" Zuko said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah, it is great but I didn't plan on getting pregnant until after we were married." She confessed.

"Oh… we are still getting married. Right?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Yes, we are still getting married." Katara told him. Zuko grabbed her hands from her lap, and brought them to his lips.

"I love you." He said and lightly kissed her hands. Katara looked back at him.

"I love you too." She said, and smiled. Zuko noticed it was nearly sunset.

"It is getting late, we should get back to the room." He said and stood up.

"Okay." She said. Zuko grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. Katara knew that this would probably become a habit.

She held onto his arm, and they walked back to the bedroom.

When they entered the room they both dressed in their evening wear and laid on the bed.

"Just curious, but how do you know that you are pregnant?" Zuko said as he laid beside her. Katara thought before answering.

"A woman just knows." She said, and closed her eyes.

"But you haven't seen a midwife yet?" Zuko asked, and sat up to look at her. Katara opened her eyes.

"I didn't want the pregnancy to be public until I told you." She said and looked at him.

"I haven't even announced our marriage yet…" Zuko confessed. Katara sat up and looked at him.

"You mean we have been sleeping together and you haven't even told the public we are engaged!" Katara asked, slightly angry.

"I wanted to make sure it was official." Zuko said.

"We have been planning this marriage for over a month now! People probably think I am your concubine!" She said. Zuko's eyes grew wide.

"No, they don't!" Zuko said defensively. Katara turned away from him and laid down. Zuko rolled his eyes, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I will announce the marriage tomorrow." He said.

"You better." She said and closed her eyes. Zuko took his hand off her and laid down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

* * *

Zuko sat at the end of the table, he had one arm on the arm rest and the other held his head up. The generals were discussing something that Zuko obviously had no interest in. He depended on Iroh to deal with the nation's government. 

Katara was in the library, she read books while Zuko had his meetings. Katara decided to do some research on pregnancy, so she searched for a medical book while trying to stay unnoticed. She found a book on pregnancy and put it under her arm. She quickly walked out of the library and back to the bedroom. When she reached the bedroom she shut and locked the room. Katara laid on the bed and began to read the book. She flipped through the pages and looked at illustrations of births, and she began to feel sick. After a few seconds of nausea she ran to the wash room and vomited.

Back at the meeting Zuko was thinking about Katara and wanted to be with her. Zuko thought about the marriage and when he was going to make it public.

Katara sat on the bed after cleaning her face. She glanced at the book and threw it to the ground. She sat up and walked out of the room, she wanted to be with Zuko so she began walking to the meeting room.

Katara knocked on the door of the meeting room, a solider opened the door and looked at her. The meeting became silent and Zuko's head perked up when he saw her.

"May I please speak to Lord Zuko?" Katara nicely asked the solider. The solider glanced back at Zuko who was already standing up.

Katara watched Zuko speak to the group of generals before leaving the table and walking towards her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Katara looked up at him, and then looked back at the generals who were watching them. Zuko glanced at the generals and they all began talking again. "Come with me." Zuko told her and grabbed her hand. Katara followed Zuko out of the room, and the meeting continued.

Zuko lead her out of the meeting and brought her to the throne room, he knew that no one was there, and if some one did come they would need to knock.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Zuko asked her. Katara looked up at him.

"I need to see a midwife." She told him.

"You can, as soon as I announce the marriage." Zuko told her.

"No, I need to see a midwife now." Katara told him with orders hidden by her tone.

"Can't it wait?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, you try getting pregnant, and not letting anyone know for weeks!" Katara yelled at her selfish soon-to-be husband.

"Okay, okay. Don't shout. I'll take you to see someone." Zuko said trying to calm her down. He grabbed her hand and they left the throne room.

They walked through the palace, and Zuko brought her into a small room. There was an old woman, her name was Omana and she was the midwife for Zuko's mother, eighteen years ago.

"Hello Lord Zuko, and hello miss." Omana said to the young couple.

"Omana, this is my fiancé, Katara." Zuko told Omana. She looked at Katara.

"Nice to meet you, Katara." She said and gave a respectful bow.

"Nice to meet you too." Katara said.

"Lord Zuko, I did not know you were engaged." Omana said to him.

"We haven't made it public yet. That is why I trust that you won't tell anyone." Zuko said. Omana looked back at Zuko.

"You can trust me, but I still don't understand why you are here." Omana said.

"Katara is pregnant." Zuko said to Omana, and she looked at Katara.

"Oh that explains what you are doing here." Omana said with a smile. She took Katara's hand. "Come with me darling, and we will have a look at you." Omana kindly said, and Katara looked back at Zuko.

"I have to return to my meeting." Zuko said and Katara nodded and followed Omana to a bed.

Zuko left Katara with the midwife and walked back to the meeting. When he opened the door the meeting was just ending.

"Then it is settled. We will send our troops to the Southern Water Tribe, and bring them to their knees." General Suoh said just as Zuko shut the door. He quickly turned around at look at Suoh.

"What! You can't destroy the Water Tribe!" Zuko yelled at Suoh and he walked back to the table.

"We just decided to, haven't you been paying attention these past few weeks, Lord Zuko?" General Suoh said and stood up to look at Zuko. Iroh also stood up.

"Look at what destroying the Air Nomads did." Iroh said to take sides with his nephew.

"That was over one hundred years ago, things are different now." Suoh said to Iroh.

"I won't allow this, General!" Zuko commanded.

"We already decided, Lord Zuko." Suoh said.

"No, I haven't decided. I won't allow it." Zuko said again. Suoh grew confused as to why the Fire Lord would care so much about another nation.

"Why would you care about the southern tribe?" Suoh asked Zuko.

"Because… Katara." Zuko answered.

"That southern filth?" Suoh asked. Zuko's eyes became filled with fury and he pointed as Suoh.

"Don't ever call her that!" Zuko said, in a scary tone.

"What does she matter? She is just another one of your whores." Suoh said.

Flames appeared in Zuko's hands, and Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko knew that Iroh always told him that keeping a level head was a sign of a great leader. The flames disappeared and Suoh signaled the other generals to leave the room.

Zuko took a few calming breathes and watched the other generals leave. Suoh waited until Zuko, Iroh and him were the only people in the room before he began to speak.

"Are you considering marrying this southern woman, Lord Zuko?" General Suoh asked. Zuko thought a moment before telling Suoh the truth.

"Yes, what does it matter to you?" Zuko asked in an angry tone, but he remained calm.

"She is not a Fire Nation noble. She will never be accepted as our Fire Lady." Suoh told Zuko.

"Yes she will." Zuko said in a commanding voice.

"General, you are only thinking about power." Iroh said to Suoh.

"I am thinking about Lord Zuko's reputation." Suoh said.

"What?" Zuko asked General Suoh.

"The people of the Fire Nation will think you are weak." Suoh said, trying to get to Zuko's deepest fear, losing his honor.

"The people of this nation, see me as their leader, and if I do marry Katara they will see her as their leader too." Zuko said.

"My nephew fought in the war and helped stop it." Iroh said. Suoh thought for a moment then began to walk away.

"It is your choice…" Suoh said and continued to leave the room.

"I choose Katara." Zuko said quietly. Suoh heard him, but left the room with a smirk on his face. Zuko took a deep breath.

"You made the right choice, nephew." Iroh said to calm him down.

"But what if he is right? What if I lose my honor?" Zuko said. Iroh rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You can't let people control your life." Iroh told his nephew.

"So, you think I should continue with this marriage?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"Yes, you should marry Katara." Iroh told Zuko.

"Thank you uncle." Zuko said before bowing to his wise uncle.

"You're welcome nephew." He said and bowed in return.

Zuko left the meeting room and walked to the bedroom. When he arrived Katara was sitting on the bed resting.

"Hey." Katara said as she saw him open the door.

"Hey." Zuko said and shut the door behind him.

"Omana said that the baby is fine, and that chances of it being a bender are very high." Katara said happily. Zuko walked to the dresser and began to dress for bed. "Did you hear me?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah." Zuko said as he took off his shirt.

"Isn't it great news?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Zuko said as he kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed. Katara looked at him.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Something happened at the meeting…" Zuko said.

"What happened?" She said and laid beside him, she placed her head on his arm and her hand on his chest to comfort him. Katara knew he liked it. "You announced the marriage?" Katara asked.

"Well… no… it wasn't really announcing it, but people are going to know." Zuko said and put his hand on hers, he didn't want to tell her the other part of the meeting.

"Okay." Katara said. Zuko pulled the blankets over them, and burnt out the flames on the candles. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Zuko woke up, Katara was still laying beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, and she woke up.

"Good morning." Zuko said to her as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She said and closed her eyes again. "Do you have a meeting to go to this morning?" She asked.

"No." Zuko said.

"Okay… so I get you for a few more minutes." She said and curled up beside him and Zuko felt like a personal heater.

"Zuko…" Katara asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." He said.

"Did anything else happen at that meeting yesterday?" She asked, Katara could always tell when Zuko wasn't telling her everything. Zuko sighed and knew he had to tell her.

"General Suoh is planning an invasion of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko said and waited for her reply.

"What!" Katara said and quickly sat up and Zuko also sat up.

"I told them no!" Zuko said. Katara got out of bed and walked to the dresser she opened it and dressed in her light blue outfit. Zuko watched her. "Where are you going!" Zuko asked her, he also got out of bed.

"This is my fight not yours." She said as she braided her hair.

"You are going to make things worse." Zuko said as he tried to explain things to her.

"Zuko, trust me, this is not your fight or anyone else's. I need to have a talk with General Suoh." Katara said as she placed her hair loops in place, and reached for her shoes.

Zuko grabbed her shoes from the floor and held them out of her reach. "Katara think of the child." Zuko said, and Katara glared at him.

"Don't use the baby against me." Katara said and snatched her shoes from his hands. She put on her shoes and turned to leave.

"No!" Zuko said and he grabbed her arm.

"I have to stand up for my tribe." Katara said and tried to pull away from him.

"I can take care of it, really." Zuko said and continued to hold onto her. "If you do this, there is no chance of our marriage ever happening!" Zuko said and looked at her.

"Right now my tribe is more important!" Katara yelled at him. Zuko's heart sank, and he let go of her arm.

"Fine… then leave." Zuko said and turned away from her. Katara opened the door and left their bedroom. Zuko sat on the bed to think.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

* * *

Katara marched down the hallways of the Fire Nation palace. She was determined to find General Suoh, and defend her country. Though she was pregnant with Zuko's child, she knew that she could use her water bending skills to defeat anyone that was a threat to her or her country. The Southern Water Tribe was her home for her whole life, she knew that she had to defend it at any cost… maybe even the cost of her child's life.

Katara eyes scanned the halls for any sign of Suoh, then she looked to the gardens to see the large man. Suoh stood in the courtyard garden. His attention was on another general with which he was having a conversation with. Katara took a deep breathe before stepping off the stone walkway and onto the soft grass.

"You want to destroy the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara said as she marched to the two men. Suoh had his back to the young women, but he heard her words. Suoh spoke to the general with whom he had been speaking to. The other man smirked and walked away with his eyes on the young women. Katara watched the man leave, then heard Suoh's cold words.

"Is that what he told you?" Suoh calmly said and smirked to himself. His back remained turned to her.

"Yes." Katara replied, and stood facing the man.

"My dear, he is lying to you." He said, while still facing the opposite way.

"No, Zuko would never lie to me." Katara said and thought for a moment. Suoh heard her silence and turned to finally face the young women.

"Don't be too sure." Suoh said with a smirk across his face. Katara noticed his smirk and glared back at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"I don't believe you!" Katara screamed at him, and tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her lover lying to her.

"Believe it." Suoh said and turned away to leave the courtyard. With those last words Katara's emotions reached their capacity and she reached for the nearby pond. She drew a water whip from the surface of the water. Katara whipped Suoh's right shoulder.

Suoh quickly turned to see the southern women in a fighting stance, with a determined look on her face. Suoh glared at her as the flames appeared in each of his large fists.

When Katara saw the flames she quickly reached to the pond and held a stream of water near her legs. Suoh quickly fired multiple blasts at her. Her eyes grew large when she saw the flames spiraling towards her.

With her first instincts she brought the stream of water into a large shield that stopped the flames in their path. Once Katara realized she stopped the fire blasts she quickly turned the water shield into multiple ice daggers in which she shot across the grass within seconds of each other.

Suoh dodged the ice daggers, ran towards her and jumped in the air creating a large blast of flames that ran through the air directly at Katara. She did the best she could to make a small shield to block her small body from the large flames that broke through her tiny shield.

Katara flew through the air with her back hitting a large tree. She screamed in pain as the rough tree scraped her back and broke the skin. Her hair fell from her braid and rested on her shoulders. The flames burnt her dress and the smell of burning clothes filled her nose as she opened her eyes to see the large man walking towards her.

"You southern wench, you will never be accepted as Fire Lady!" Suoh yelled to her. With his words a tear rolled down Katara's face.

Just then General Iroh ran into the courtyard to see Suoh and Zuko's fiancé. Iroh marched to the old man, with a glare on his face.

"General what are you doing?" Iroh said in a hard voice as he walked to Katara.

"She attacked me; I did what I had to do." Suoh said and watched Iroh offer his hand to Katara.

"Do you want me to get my nephew here?" He threatened Suoh, and grabbed Katara's small hand. Iroh helped Katara to her feet, and Katara felt the blood run down her back.

"No, we are finished here." Suoh said and began to turn away.

"General, stay where you are." Iroh commanded and walked Katara to a bench that was beside the tree. Katara gave Iroh a smile of appreciation. Iroh returned the smile and sent a guard to get the Fire Lord.

A few minutes passed before Lord Zuko arrived in the courtyard, he glanced from Katara to Suoh and he knew what happened. Zuko took a deep breathe before walking farther into the courtyard. He stood beside Iroh and ignored Katara who was still sitting on the bench. She watched Zuko stand beside Iroh.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked his uncle, then looked to the general.

"General Suoh claims that Katara attacked him." Iroh said and looked at Suoh then to his nephew. Zuko looked to Katara who was still sitting on the bench. She looked at Zuko then to her hands that rested in her lap. She felt the blood pouring from her wounds staining her dress. Zuko looked back to Suoh.

"I'm sorry general." Zuko said, but he really didn't mean what he said. He knew that Suoh deserved it.

"Keep that woman under control!" Suoh commanded and turned to leave.

"I will." Zuko said and glanced back to Katara. She looked back at Zuko, she sighed and blew the hair out of her face.

General Suoh left the courtyard. Iroh felt the tension between Katara and Zuko, he also left the courtyard. Zuko looked to Katara with a disappointed look on his face. Katara looked back at him and felt tears pour down her face.

Zuko walked to Katara and sat beside her. The tears continued to fall down her face and she looked to him. Zuko saw her tears and placed his face on her face.

She blinked and another tear left her eyes. Zuko began to wrap his arms around her, but he stopped when he felt her tense from the pain of her wounds.

"You're hurt." Zuko told her and took his hands from her back. He looked at them and saw blood. Katara saw the blood too, she nodded and slowly stood up.

Zuko helped Katara to her feet. He held her hand and walked her to their bedroom. The walk to the room was silent, neither of them spoke.

Zuko helped Katara sit on the bed, she sat and winced in pain as she felt her wounds open and close. Zuko got a towel and a bowl of water, he then walked back to the bed. He sat behind her and placed the bowl beside him.

Zuko began to dampen the towel while Katara took off the top of her dress. She slowly took off her undergarment and exposed her breasts. She brought the blankets to her chest and covered them. She then continued to wipe her tears.

Zuko heated the water with his fire bending and watched the steam rise from the towel. Katara anticipated the pain, then when the warm towel touched her wounds she cringed in pain. Another tear formed in her eye but she remained calm and after she was used to the heat Zuko began to clean her wounds.

Katara wiped her final tears and sighed as he slowly ran the towel up and down her back. Zuko brought the towel off her wounds and placed it into the water he watched the blood flow out from the towel and into the clear water.

"If you want me to leave, I understand." Katara said quietly. Zuko brought the towel out of the bowl and squeezed the water from it.

"I don't want you to leave." Zuko said and slowly placed the towel on her wounds again. She took a deep breathe to control the pain, then spoke again.

"I assaulted one of your generals. What if I have to leave?" Katara asked and felt the warm towel trace up her spine.

"If you leave, I will never see you again." Zuko answered, and brought the towel to the scrapes on her shoulder blades, Katara sighed.

"Before I fought Suoh you said that if I did… I would just be an embarrassment to you." Katara confessed and became silent. Zuko thought for a moment, then sighed.

"You also said that if I fought him, our wedding wouldn't happen." Katara said. Zuko just sighed he took the towel from her back and looked away.

"What?" Katara asked while she slowly turned around to face him. Zuko sadly looked up at her face, he noticed the red betroval necklace.

"I don't want you to leave." Zuko confessed and she looked back into his eyes.

"I know you don't want me to." Katara answered, and placed her hand on his. Zuko looked back into her eyes.

"Then why are you?" Zuko asked her, Katara thought but she couldn't think of an answer. Zuko knew she didn't have an answer, he placed the towel in the bloody water and got off the bed. Katara watched him stand. Zuko walked to the door, he opened it. Zuko took one last look at her, he knew that he would never see her again.

Katara watched him leave, then she also got out of bed. She walked to the dresser and put on clean clothes. She got a bag and began to pack her things.


	13. Chapter 12

Katara packed her a few of the Fire Nation dresses that Zuko had given her when she first came to the fire nation. She folded them and carefully placed them in the bottom of her bag. She thought for a moment about what to do with her betroval necklace, she didn't want to leave it there. Katara decided to keep the necklace, as a reminder of her love. When the child was older it would always have a memory of its father.

After making her decision to keep the necklace she filled her water flask, and placed it around her waist. Then she brought the strap of the bag over her shoulder, she felt the wounds on her back from her fight with Suoh earlier that day. She ignored the pain and walked to the door. She took a deep breathe before turning the knob, and leaving the bedroom.

Meanwhile Zuko was in the library, he sat in a chair, not reading but thinking. He wished she would stay, but she had already made her decision. Not only was he losing his wife, but also he was losing his first child. The thought of marrying another women and having more children made him sick. His one and only love was leaving him forever.

Zuko continued to gather his thoughts, when Iroh came into the library. He looked to his nephew and knew something was troubling him. "What's wrong, nephew?" Iroh asked him. Zuko looked to the old man who sat in a chair beside him.

"Katara is leaving." Zuko said quietly. Iroh could sense Zuko's grief and sadness through his nephew's tone.

"Zuko you need to understand, that Katara is a strong, independent young women. If she has chosen to leave you, I'm sure she must have a good reason." Iroh said.

"She hates it here, she can't stand all the fighting and the fact that I am gone every morning when she wakes up." Zuko said.

"She is scared, Zuko." Iroh told him, and Zuko looked to his uncle in confusion.

"Scared of what?" Zuko asked.

"She is scared to marry you. If she does, will she be accepted to your people?" Iroh said and that made Zuko think.

"I don't care if people don't accept her, I accept her and I do not need any ones approval to marry her." Zuko said, and Iroh noticed Zuko's confidence rising.

Meanwhile Katara was walking away from the palace. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that if she could get to the ocean she could find a boat to take her to the South Pole. The weather was torture; the sun beat down on her and made it a very uncomfortable walk. When she was far away from the palace, she stopped and turned to look at it. She knew it was the last time she'd ever see it. With that last glance she turned and began walking again.

Back with Zuko and Iroh, Zuko continued to think.

"She has probably already left by now." Zuko said sadly.

"Maybe you could take your dragon, what's his name …?" Iroh suggested.

"Ryu." Zuko said and the thoughts began to form in his head. "I can fly to Katara, talk to her, and beg her to return." Zuko said enthusiastically. Iroh smiled to himself and got out of the chair.

"That sounds like a great plan." Iroh said and began to leave the library. Zuko got out of his chair and began to run to the door.

"Thank you, uncle!" Zuko said as he ran by Iroh and out the door.

"You're welcome!" Iroh called after him and smiled again.

Katara was exhausted. She began to walk slower and slower with each step she took. The bright sun beat upon her, so she grabbed her water flask and popped open the spout. She drank every last drop of it, and she was still thirsty for more. She decided to leave the water flask there. It was useless without any water, so she dropped it on the ground and continued walking.

Zuko had gotten his dragon Ryu for his eighteenth birthday from his uncle. Dragons where normally used to deliver messages or travel to other nations. Zuko flew Ryu high above the sky and away from the palace. The breeze kept him cool, and there were no clouds at all, due to the heat from the sun. It hardly ever rained in the Fire Nation. Zuko continued to keep a sharp eye for her. He figured she had taken the main road, so he flew high above and commanded Ryu to fly faster.

Katara felt her cheeks turning red due to sun burn. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve and continued walking. The wounds on her back were still fresh and caused her much pain as she walked and sweated.

Katara figured it would be about two days travel to the ocean, and she was already out of water. She hoped the baby could survive; she did much research during her time in the Fire Nation and knew that if she was uncomfortable, that also meant the baby was also uncomfortable. She looked at her feet as she walked, and she began to see double vision. She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment, she held her head. Katara opened her eyes and continued walking.

Zuko urged Ryu to fly faster, and the dragon did as commanded. Zuko looked from one side of the beast to the other, and his eyes followed the road. He then spotted something in the middle of the road. He quickly commanded Ryu to land beside the item. Zuko jumped off the beast and walked to Katara's water flask, he held it in his hand. Zuko knew Katara had been here, and that she didn't have any water. Zuko quickly ran back to Ryu, he placed the water flask behind him and commanded the dragon to fly. Ryu flew high above the ground and continued to follow the road.

Zuko's eyes scanned the road, until he saw a figure. He looked harder until he saw it was a woman. He found Katara and he began to fly lower.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled to her, and brought the dragon lower and lower. Katara heard a noise from behind her, and thought it was in her head, she continued walking.

Zuko saw that she continued to walk so he landed Ryu on the road behind her; he jumped off and ran to her.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled and ran to her. Katara definitely heard something that time. She turned around to see Zuko running towards her, tears formed in her eyes and she smiled.

"Zuko." She said and turned her body all the way around. Zuko ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Even though Katara was really hot and his body heat wasn't helping. She was so happy to see him, she leaned into his chest and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Zuko said and held her tighter. Katara placed her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry too." Katara said.

"I can't lose you, I love you." Zuko said and continued to hold her.

"I love you too." Katara said quietly, she was so tired. Katara needed to kiss him. So she picked up her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

Without her saying anything Zuko brought his lips to hers and kissed her strongly. Katara pushed into his lips with what energy she had left. Katara broke the kiss and fell against him, she was so tired and dehydrated.

She fainted from heat exhaustion, and fell into his arms. Zuko carefully picked her up and walked her to Ryu. Zuko placed Katara in his lap and put her bag behind him. Zuko rested her head on his chest and commanded Ryu to fly.

Once they reached the palace, Ryu landed and Zuko carefully climbed off of Ryu with Katara in his arms. He placed her arm around his neck and walked down the hall way. Katara's body was limp and she remained life less.

Zuko walked her into their bed room and lightly placed her on the bed. He looked at her and noticed that the betroval necklace was still tied around her neck. Zuko smiled and walked to get a bowl of water and a towel. He returned to the bed and damped the towel he carefully brought the towel around her face, and through her hair.

After a few moments Katara's eyes slowly began to open, she looked up at him. "Zuko…" She said and reached for his hand.

"You're awake." Zuko said and placed the towel on the night stand. He looked back at her. "Are you alright?" Zuko asked and grabbed her hand that laid on her stomach.

"Yeah, just thirsty." Katara said, and with that Zuko got out of bed and got her water. Katara sat up. Zuko handed her some water to drink. She sipped the water, it felt so good on her throat, she drank it all. Zuko just smiled and sat beside her. Katara placed the cup on her night stand and looked at Zuko.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and grabbed his hand. Zuko held her hand and looked at her.

"I love you, Katara." Zuko said and turned to her. He got on his hands and knees, placing his hands on either side of her legs and looked into her eyes, asking for a kiss. Katara smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Zuko." She said and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Zuko pressed his lips against hers and she grabbed the back of his neck pulling his head farther into her lips. They broke the kiss and looked stared into each other's eyes.

**THE END **

Authors Note: There will be an epilogue.


	14. Epilogue

Thanks to all my readers! I figured you deserved an epilogue since you guys leave the nicest reviews. Here it is.

Zuko and Katara got married a few weeks later. Aang, Toph, Sokka, Iroh, and Gran Gran attended the wedding. The wedding was very beautiful and spice cake was served. Toph and Aang danced. (YAY TAANG) And Zuko was forced against his will to dance with Katara. (YAY ZUTARA)

The baby! The child was born very healthy, and a fire bender! It was a boy! They named him Kaido. (Which means little dragon) He looked a lot like Zuko, but with his mother's hair color. He has gold eyes, pale skin. He will rule the Fire Nation some day!

Katara stayed her whole life with Zuko, she never was forced against her will to leave, and she never ran away on purpose.

That Yukio bastard? HE IS DEAD, AND HE WILL NEVER RETURN!!!

The End.

I am going to begin a new fanfiction soon! All I will say is that it's rated T. Yeah sorry no sex in this next one, and the one after that???

You'll have to wait!!!

Thanks so much, my wonderful readers!

happyzuko


End file.
